<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Further Incidents in Monsen by The_Exile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986934">Further Incidents in Monsen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile'>The_Exile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [77]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phantasy Star IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Monsters, Post-Game(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:43:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chaz is sent out to deal with yet another hole appearing outside Monsen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [77]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Froday Flash Fiction Little &amp; Monthly Specials 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Further Incidents in Monsen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 74 'Wormhole'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chaz looked down at the enormous hole in the ground. Although quickly filling with sand, the crevice was still easily large enough to swallow an average house. It was almost perfectly smooth apart from a series of even ridges.</p><p>It couldn't have been a natural sinkhole. Demi would have reported it if the tectonic plate system stopped working again. Only one other thing happened around Monsen that could make holes of that size and shape. If so, that was a worryingly large sandworm. Savior of Algol or no, he'd need a whole squad of Hunters to deal with this one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>